Rules
Character Creation # Character creation follows the "point buy" system inside of the Starfinder rule book. #* Players may gain one extra point to spend on ability score by subtracting two from another score. (HR) # Players may start with 250cr by going in debt to one of the major factions. This may be paid back by paying 500cr at a later date or by completing a favor for that faction. This may only be done at character creation. #* Ignoring this debt may incur penalties to one's reputation with that faction # Back stories are not required but suggested to give a basic amount of detail to your character. Expect to have to give a simple description at some point. Special House Rules Daily Supplies: Each day of travel requires the use of one daily supply and cost 25cr. These expire after the current session is over. Expedition Logs: Players will receive a free 100 EXP for supplying records of events that unfolded during an expedition. More than one log can be written per expedition if both logs vary in perspective and provide differing details. Momentum: If a player's turn takes less than 1 minute, a player may call momentum and receive a token. Players may add this token to add +1 per momentum on a roll to hit, damage, or heal. The decision to use momentum must be be declared before actually rolling. Additionally, players may only hold onto three momentum tokens at a time. Exploring the Wilds: '''Each hex of movement requires a chosen leader of the party to make a skill check. This check is usually a survival check to determine successful navigation of each hex. Some exaample DCs are as follows: * A Tame Area: DC 10 * A Wild Area: DC 15 * A Hostile Area: DC 20 * A Hellish Area: DC 25 Ultimately, the DM decides the DC for each area. Rolling may not just be pass or fail, and can yield a few results. Passing will allow the party to move as normal, failure may cause the party to accidentally move in the wrong direction, and failing by more than 5 might cause another roll on the encounter table. '''Resting for the Night: '''Getting a long rest may not be as easy as simply finding a place to lay your head. Below are the DCs by type of areas and modifiers applied when resting. Rests are broken down into four shifts, and players must sleep for at least three shifts to not incur a penalty. * A Civilized Area: DC 0 * A Tame Area: DC 5 * A Wild Area: DC 10 * A Hostile Area: DC 15 * A Hellish Area: DC 20 Modifiers: * Sleep for four shifts: +2 * Sleep for three shifts: +0 * Sleep for two shifts: -5 * Sleep for one shift -10 * Sleeping in heavy armor: -2 * Sleeping without a tent/shelter: -2 ** Various weather is also made worse by not having shelter. * Camp is forced to be quiet for the night: -2 ** Hurts chance of a full rest, but lessens chance of encounters * Camp allowed to relax and has no concern for sound: +2 ** Bolsters the chance of recieving a full rest, more likely the camp will be found * Camping with other NPC guards: +5 '''Party Roles: * Arbitrator: Helps break ties in the party or keeps the party moving forward. * Strategist: Helps keep initiative order for the party/ NPCs * Quartermaster: Keeps track of the item and loot the party has acquired during their expedition. * Horologist: Helps keep a minute timer running to determine who receives momentum. Item Degradation: '''Upon rolling a natural '''one '''or by mitigating a critical hit with armor, an item will degrade and will receive a -1 penalty. If the item degrades an amount of times equal to its item level * Weapons receive a -1 to hit as well as to damage. A weapon is broken if it degrades a number of times equal to half its item level rounded up. There is a 50% chance weapon fusions will be lost when broken. * Armor receives a -1 to EAC and KAC. Armor is considered broken if either AC drops below 0. There is a 50/50 chance that armor upgrades will be lost when broken. '''Mitigating Criticals: '''When an enemy rolls a critical hit against a player, a player may choose to let the armor take the blow, downgrading it to a normal hit but forces the armor to degrade. '''Rolling a One: '''Rolling a one varies from NPC to PC * Players: When a player rolls a 1 the weapon used will degrade by one point. The player may decide to allow their weapon to degrade by 1 more point to change the miss into a hit. Additionally, on a regular miss, a player may decide to allow their weapon to degrade further to re-roll their attack. ** Level 1 weapons are exempt from this rule. * NPCs: When an NPC rolls a natural one, the player they are targeting may decide what fate the NPC has. This suggestion must be reasonable for such a blunder and the response must be quickly provided, otherwise the natural one will just be a normal miss. For example, if the player suggest the NPC explodes because they rolled a one then the attack simply miss. '''Legacy: A character may acquire legacy points for a player's next character. All legacy points are converted into experience points when creating a new character. Legacy points may be acquires in one of a few ways. * Simply spending credits on legacy points is easiest way. You acquire 50% of credits spent this way as legacy points. This represents a character investing back into Sanctum VIII, giving future expedition members a better fighting chance. * Rare items donated to the town or a specific faction can grant up to 50% of the items cost in Legacy. * Completing mighty and well known deeds for Sanctum can also inspire the citizens, granting you legacy points depending on the accomplishment. * Dying to protect other expedition members or for similar noble goals can also grant your character 500 legacy. (GM's discretion)